The present invention relates to a reservoir having a brake reservoir chamber connected to a brake master cylinder and a clutch reservoir chamber connected to a clutch master cylinder, and a master cylinder.
Some vehicles equipped with a hydraulic brake system and a hydraulic clutch system may employ such a configuration in which a reservoir for supplying a fluid to a brake system and a reservoir for supplying a fluid to a clutch system are integrally formed by a single reservoir (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 11-222118). This type of reservoir has an inlet port 101 for supplying a fluid from outside, a brake reservoir chamber 102 connected to a brake master cylinder of a brake system, and a clutch reservoir chamber 103 connected to a clutch master cylinder of a clutch system, and is configured such that the inlet port 101 communicates with the brake reservoir chamber 102 via a communication passage through a communication port 105, and further communicates with the clutch reservoir chamber 103 from the brake reservoir chamber 102 via a communication port 106, as shown in FIG. 11. Further, the communication ports 105, 106 are designed to open at a predetermined height from a bottom portion of the brake reservoir chamber 102.